


SPN Challenge:- Don't Peep

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [58]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humour, SPN Weekly Challenge, word:- peep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:-peep. Sam is occupied in cooking. Dean is curious to take a peep.
Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215
Kudos: 5





	SPN Challenge:- Don't Peep

'Don't peep!' Sam warned, batting his brother's hand away from the oven door. 'You only get to see it when it's ready.'

Dean huffed his displeasure. 'You're baking a cake, Sam, not painting the Mona Lisa.'

:

'If you open the door now, the cake won't rise, it'll remain flat, like your feet, Dean'

'You insinuating that I have flat feet?'

'Yeah, goes with the bow legs,' Sam grinned, enjoying his brother's indignation.

:

'Well, your cake's gonna be a mess anyway. You've never been able to cook an egg,' Dean sniffed.

'That's because you were born the big brother and had to take care of me so you learned to cook and I didn't. If our roles had been reversed then….'

'Okay, okay, don't draw this out, dude,' Dean broke in, rolling his eyes. 'What's with the cake anyway?'

'It's your birthday, Dean. Forty-one today.'

'It is?'

'Yeah, dude. It is!'

'Well, I don't want to celebrate my old age, and anyway, Sammy, if you didn't know, I'm a pie guy.'

Sam chuckled. 'I know but if I tried for a pie, it would've been a disaster, a cake is easier and might even be good.'

'Fair enough,' the birthday boy nodded ' I appreciate the thought, whatever way the friggin cake turns out. And we can always go out later for pie!'


End file.
